


Der wahre Alpha und der böse Wolf

by SchmokSchmok



Series: blue like wolfsbane (adventskalender) [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Sie haben Ericas Stimme im Kopf und Erica hat immer Recht.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall
Series: blue like wolfsbane (adventskalender) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905484





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **CN: Tod (referenziert)**

Derek ist nicht gut darin, sich Sachen einzugestehen. (Nicht _ich bin kein guter Alpha_ und schon gar nicht _Scott riecht gut_.) Aber er ist sehr gut darin, Sachen zu unterdrücken und sie irgendwo tief in sich zu verstecken. (Sowas wie Pheromonausschüttung und erregtes Aufknurren, wenn Scott sich ihm nähert.)

_Gib's zu, Du stehst auf ihn._

Ericas Stimme kratzt in seinem Ohr und an seinem Stolz. Er kann immer noch spüren, wie sich ihre Brüste an seine Schulter gepresst haben, als sie sich über ihn gebeugt und ihm ins Ohr geflüstert hat. ( _Vielleicht hat sie ja recht._ )

_Ich kann das doch sehen. Und jeder andere auch. Stell' Dich nicht so an._

Derek stellt sich aber nun mal gerne an. Er kann nicht einfach _Ja und Amen_ zu allem sagen, was ihm unterkommt. Er tut sich schon schwer genug, Isaac und Erica und Boyd als seine _neue Familie_ zu akzeptieren. Er weiß nicht, was er dann noch mit Scott anfangen soll. 

_Du solltest ihn küssen._

Erica hat ihn angesehen, als könnte sie seine Gedanken lesen, und hat ihm zugezwinkert. (Er ist hin- und hergerissen zwischen _ich hasse Dich_ und _Du hast ja recht_ , aber kann sich nicht dazu aufraffen, in irgendeiner Weise zu reagieren. Will er vielleicht auch nicht.)

_Oh, Derek._

Derek knurrt sie leise an, _dabei ist sie gar nicht mehr da._


	2. Chapter 2

»Du bist ein ganz schön erbärmlicher Alpha«, wirft Scott Derek vor und stützt seine Hände zwischen ihnen beiden auf den Tisch. »Du kannst Dich nicht einmal um Dein eigenes Rudel kümmern. Und kaum, dass Du vor Entscheidung stehst, ziehst Du den Schwanz ein.«

_Gib's zu, Du stehst auf ihn._

»Das ist nicht wahr, Scott.« Derek spricht mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und komplett verspanntem Kiefer. Es ist ein Wunder, dass überhaupt irgendetwas aus seinem Mund herauskommt. »Ich gebe mein Bestes, um uns alle hier lebend rauszubekommen. _Und Du?_ Du kannst Dich nicht _einen Moment_ lang _nicht_ auf _Dich_ oder _Allison_ konzentrieren. Wir könnten _ein Rudel_ sein.«

_Ich kann das doch sehen. Und jeder andere auch. Stell' Dich nicht so an._

»Vielleicht würde ich mich Deinem Rudel anschließen, Derek«, erwidert Scott und beugt sich noch weiter nach vorne. Seine Augen verfärben sich rot und seine Krallen bohren sich in die Tischplatte. »Aber dafür müsste etwas vorhanden sein, dass man guten Gewissens _Rudel_ nennen kann.«

_Du solltest ihn küssen._

»Dann hilf' mir, etwas aufzubauen, das man _guten Gewissens_ Rudel nennen kann«, sagt Derek und seine Stimme klingt unsicher. (Nicht Welten ins Schwanken bringend unsicher, sondern mit einem Hauch von Zittern, der Scott beinahe entgeht. Aber die Aussage ist so Derek untypisch, dass seine Unsicherheit nur noch offensichtlicher wird.)

_Oh, Scott._

Scott küsst Derek. Einfach so.


End file.
